


Snow Dogs

by GoingKnowhere



Series: 600 Follower Celebration [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Dogs, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Prompt: it’s so cold and the only reason we’re outside at all is because we need to walk our dogs





	Snow Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make sure that everything is transferred over here and turns out not everything is transferred over lol
> 
> Anyways this fic had been requested by @thefanficfaerie over on tumblr back for my 600 follower celebration

**_Snow Dogs_ **

 

**__ **

**_*I do not own the images used nor do I claim ownership of these images._ **

 

* * *

 

 

“O-oh my go-od, _ple-ease?!_  Just go-o alre-eady!”

 

Your body trembled with the plea, teeth clacking together from the blizzard’s biting wind, yet it was completely disregarded. Henry just blinked up at you with those soulful brown eyes of his and wiggled his body, not caring that the wind and snow was ruffling his fluffy, snow-covered black coat.

 

You, on the other hand, did care. You cared a lot that your flannel shirt, chunky sweater, pants, scarf, hat, gloves, snow boots, and puffy coat were not doing the best job at stopping the snow storm from getting to you. “Come on, Henry! It’s cold -  _I’m cold!_  I want to go back inside and cuddle up under a blanket!” With great disappointment, you watched as instead of actually relieving himself, he merely panted, wiggled more, and twisted his head to peer around the drifted street. “Henry,  _please_! Not all of us were born with a thick coat of fur!”

 

“Ba- _shoo_!” You sighed as all he did was sneeze - most likely from a snowflake going up his nose - and continued to wag his tail.

 

“Hen- _rrrrrry!_ ” You pleaded. “I will -

 

“-  _Boof_!”

 

“ - What? What is it?” You cut yourself off with the question when you heard his soft woof and saw his whole body snap to attention: ears pricked forward, head held high, and tail motionless in the swirling snow. He was staring behind you. “Henry, what is i -”

 

You stiffened. Slowly turning on your heel, you squinted through the fat, falling flakes.

 

_Coulda sworn I heard a…_

 

_“Woof!”_

 

“Oh my god…” You whispered, eyes widening as a small creature suddenly materialized out of the snow, barking wildly. Before you knew it, the strange dog - it’s gold and white coat covered in snow from it’s recent dash - was before you, sniffing at Henry. It’s black leash, lying limply in the deep snow, and light blue collar sent relief through your body.

 

The dog wasn’t a stray -

 

_“Sally!”_

 

\- and its owner was out in this frozen hellscape with you.

 

_“Sally!”_  

 

You glanced up as you heard a man call again. Slowly, you saw him emerge, bundled up just as much as you, arm up to shield his face from being battered by blizzard.

 

Quickly, you snagged the dog’s leash in case she decided to bolt. Sally paid you no mind, still occupied with the Newfoundland that towered over her. “She’s over here!” You responded. The man’s jolt at hearing your voice offered you the first bit of amusement you experienced since stepping outside and you found yourself smirking as he trudged closer. When he was only steps away, you held out the leash for him to take. But when he dropped his hand to accept leash, your smile dropped as well.

 

“Thank you so much!” He gasped, his breath barely displacing the flakes falling around him. “Thought I lost her for a second.” The guy bent down to pat a gloved hand on his dog’s rump. Sally, upon realizing that her owner had now showed up, wiggled and gazed up at him like he’d hung the moon. Straightening his posture, he met your eyes and held out his free hand. “I’m Jim, by the way.” He then nodded down at his dog. “And you’ve already met Sally.”

 

Jim. So that was the name of your blizzard companion. Your  _cute_ and  _cheery_ blizzard companion. Though wearing many layers, Jim’s face was still fairly exposed, thus allowing you to fully view his pinked cheeks and nose, his sky-blue eyes, and sunny grin.  

 

You were pretty sure you could understand Sally’s adoration of him.

 

Blinking away your momentary stupor, you accepted his hand. “[Y/N],” you replied. “And this is Henry.”

 

“[Y/N],” he repeated, his voice taking on a tone that had your face feeling hot. The sound of a loud snuffing had him glancing down to see Henry sniffing at his legs. Releasing your hand, Jim squatted down, permitting Henry - and Sally - to lick at his face. “Hello to you too, Henry!” He laughed. When he peered up, the happiness showing on his face had you warming from the inside out. “So, do you and Henry come here often?”

 

You snorted, letting him know your opinion on the cheesy line, and crouched down to join him. Turns out, Henry could be a great wind barrier. “Usually. We live nearby,” you said, reaching out to let Sally sniff your hand when she bounced closer. She accepted you rather quickly and before long her tongue was lolling out of the side of her mouth as you scratched her ears.

 

“Lucky,” you heard Jim comment. “We live a few blocks over and normally on days like this we stay close by.” You looked over in time to see him give his fluffy dog a half-hearted glare. She was, naturally, unaffected. “But  _someone_ decided to make me slip on some ice before darting off. If it wasn’t for the snow I’d think she would have gotten farther.”

 

A small chuckle escaped your lips, but - before you could say anything - Jim spoke again. “At first I was upset, but now…”

 

As he trailed off, you found your head tipping up only to lock eyes with his beautiful blues. As a soft smile spread across your face, a mirror to his, you found yourself feeling rather pleased that Henry had been dawdling. “Well, if you’ve been out for so long, maybe you’d be interested in a hot drink to warm you up?”

 

A few small crinkles formed in the bridge of his nose as his smile grew at your offer. “I think a hot drink sounds perfect.”

 

_~ Happy Holidays ;) ♥_

**Author's Note:**

> Post-A/N: Why are there so many dogs to pick from???? 
> 
> For Jim, I had the vision of a blue-eyed dog. But what blue-eyed dog??? I went on a Google search and that was when I found the Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever. Holy shit is that an adorable dog. And perfect for Jim in my opinion!! The second issue came in the form of it’s name and I have @thevalesofanduin to thank for that! She suggested Sally Kirsten Ride and I immediately agreed because Jim totally would name his dog Sally Kirsten Ride (Sally for short) ;)
> 
> For the Reader’s dog, I have to thank my friend Hannah - who is not on Tumblr, not a fan of Star Trek, and therefore will never read this. She honestly just picked both the name and breed at random, but Newfoundlands are so flippin’ cute (and I love fluffy animals) so I found it perfect ♥


End file.
